


Coming to terms

by hesgotfangs



Series: De Beus and Van Der Heijden [3]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, High School, LGBTQ, M/M, SKAM, dutch education system, skam dutch, skam nl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: First of I'd like to say sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am Dutch not English so ya know. Feel free to correct me thought!Before reading this story I should probably give you the basics of the dutch education systems. I'll explain the schools and classes with ages if you dont have to retake or skip a year. Of course ages can differ. I will only explain up to high school as the rest is irrelevant to this story:Ages 0 to 2: Possibly daycare.Ages 2 and 3: Possibly either daycare or Nursery school.Ages 4 to 12: Primary school, which takes eight years there's a different group for each year.High school is were it gets kinda 'difficult' as there's different niveaus. I'll be explaining three:Mavo: This takes 4 years and most people graduate age 16. About 60 percentage of Dutch teenagers are on this niveau.Havo: This takes 5 years and is one niveau above Mavo. Most people graduate age 17.VWO: This takes 6 years, theres a lot of forms of this like TTO which is education in English and Dutch. Most people greduate age 18.Seeing as the SKAM NL characters are 16 years old and still have three years to go I am assuming they are in their fourth year of VWO in the timeline of the show.





	Coming to terms

**Author's Note:**

> First of I'd like to say sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am Dutch not English so ya know. Feel free to correct me thought!
> 
> Before reading this story I should probably give you the basics of the dutch education systems. I'll explain the schools and classes with ages if you dont have to retake or skip a year. Of course ages can differ. I will only explain up to high school as the rest is irrelevant to this story: 
> 
> Ages 0 to 2: Possibly daycare.  
> Ages 2 and 3: Possibly either daycare or Nursery school.  
> Ages 4 to 12: Primary school, which takes eight years there's a different group for each year. 
> 
> High school is were it gets kinda 'difficult' as there's different niveaus. I'll be explaining three:  
> Mavo: This takes 4 years and most people graduate age 16. About 60 percentage of Dutch teenagers are on this niveau.  
> Havo: This takes 5 years and is one niveau above Mavo. Most people graduate age 17.  
> VWO: This takes 6 years, theres a lot of forms of this like TTO which is education in English and Dutch. Most people greduate age 18. 
> 
> Seeing as the SKAM NL characters are 16 years old and still have three years to go I am assuming they are in their fourth year of VWO in the timeline of the show.

When you are twelve years old and just starting high school everything is scary. You have to leave behind the school you attended for the past eight years, teachers, possibly even your friends. You have to start all over again. You’re about to hit puberty and your body will be going through all of these crazy changes and if that isn’t enough you’ll feel lost most of the time. High school is the time you explore who you are, experience a lot of things for the first time and if that isn’t enough just imagine finding out that maybe, just maybe you’re not straight. That you don’t fit into the mold, that you different. In high school you want to fit it, maybe you want to stand out, but you do not want to be different. Give others a reason to pick on you, even if it’s something you can’t control like your sexuality. Because teenagers are mean and in a mostly straight and white society being anything other than that makes you a target.

 

When Lucas first started attending St-Gregorius College he was scared as hell, he would be the only one of his friends not going to do mavo, instead he would vwo, which meant he would have attend all of his classes alone. The first couple of days he spent most of his time in the back of the class room, keeping quiet and trying not to attract to much attention. Then on the fourth day of school suddenly the fire alarm rang, which meant to had to get out as soon as possible. However seeing as the teacher knew it was a drill they were allowed to take their bags with them. Which shouldn’t take much time, just put your stuff in your bag and go, right? Well Lucas, being clumsy as he is, just so happened to break his arm the day before school started so while everyone was getting out of the building he struggled to get his stuff in his bag. That’s when one of his classmate, Tom, offered to help, but as stubborn as he is Lucas shut him down right away. Looking back it was a nice gesture but at the time Lucas had just assumed Tom was an asshole making fun off him.

 

The fourth week of school all the first years were going away on a camp. All vwo students would go to the same place and stay in small cabins on a camping ground. One the first night Lucas found himself wondering around when he heard someone crying in the cabin next to his. It was Tom, who was incredibly homesick. Uncertain what to do, but not wanting to leave him alone Lucas found himself sitting down on a chair in the cabin, singing One Direction’s “That’s what makes you beautiful”. It didn’t take long before Tom started softly singing along, offer the next few days they spent most of their time together drinking Gazeuse and singing One Direction songs and so their friendship begun.

 

It wasn’t long after that Tom introduced Lucas to one of his friends, Kes, who did havo. From the start Lucas felt a connection to Kes, he just seemed like such a great guy. They soon developed a close friendship and even their own little handshake called a ‘Lukes Shake’. Imagine the celebration they had when Kes found out he that after the first three months his grades were so great that he would get to do vwo from then on and he’d even be in the same class as Tom and Lucas! From then on the two were practically inseparable.

 

One day, late spring, Lucas found himself riding his bike to Kes house, humming along to a song and enjoying the great weather.  He thought about seeing Kes and just hanging with him and suddenly he was scarily aware of the butterflies in stomach and the fact that he didn’t get those when thought about hanging out with Tom or any of his other friends. He was half way to Kes house when suddenly the realization came, “Fuck I am in love with Kes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As this story is hugely based on my own coming to terms with my sexuality, this story is very personal to me and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
